22811
by canattack
Summary: What happens after the hiatus for Dan and Blair.
1. Chapter 1: Distractions

Warning: I'm not a writer. So, yeah. But I've been obsessing over Dan and Blair, and the hiatus is killing me. To keep some semblance of sanity (or insanity), I am writing a fanfic - for the very first time ever - to unburden my brain of all these thoughts about what's going to happen to DB after the hiatus. I didn't think I would publish it, but I might as well. Maybe it'll help others to cope with their Dair withdrawal issues. :D So, enjoy the first chapter! More to come.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or GG.

**2.28.11**

Chapter 1: Distractions

* * *

They finally broke away from the kiss at the same time. Their lips inflamed, they stared at each other for what seemed like hours, their heartbeats ringing in their ears. You can cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"You need to go." Blair interjected.

"I should go." Dan blurted out at the same time.

For two people who claimed to have nothing in common and are in fact opposites, they sure have been agreeing a lot lately. They both nodded.

"Right." They said in unison.

Dan's hand started waving on its own accord. "Um. Good night, Blair." He stumbled into the elevator as if he'd forgotten how to walk, as Blair stood, alone in the foyer, frozen and unsure of what just happened.

"Dan! What are you doing here?" The elevator doors opened down in the lobby, and Dan found himself eye to eye with a girl he was so sure will always be the love of his life, but in this very instance, he couldn't for the life of him remember her name. Behind her was a sour-faced Chuck.

"Are you two all right?" Dan diverted her question without even knowing he had, while Blair's "what are you doing here?" from a few moments ago echoed in his brain.

"We don't have time to chit chat to the help. I need to talk to Blair. Now." Chuck walked past Dan into the elevator, while a burst of annoyance flashed through Dan's head.

She gave Dan a hug and whispered "Thanks for being here, but I need to go. Call you later?" The elevator door closed, leaving Dan all alone in the lobby. He left the one place he wanted to be at, and now he didn't know where to go. He felt light-headed as he floated his way across the lobby and back out to the streets.

Blair was startled by the whirl of the elevator, and snapped out of her trance. Her head instructed her to put her game face on and be ready to turn Dan away once he steps out of that elevator. Her heart – her heart – just wanted him to demand a kiss from her again.

But it wasn't Dan. It was Serena and Chuck. If she didn't know better, Blair would know that feeling in the pit of her stomach was disappointment.

"Is everything ok?" Blair felt herself saying. Her head insisted she had caught a lucky break. They just missed Dan. They didn't catch them. And now, Chuck and Serena's problems would distract her from staring at the ceiling of her bedroom all night, thinking about the last person in the world she thought she would think about. Lucky break indeed.

* * *

The kiss was plaguing him. It was the last thing on Dan's mind before he fell asleep, and it was the first thing on his mind when he woke up. Did he even sleep? It was just a kiss, he thought. Not even a real one, but a fake one; Just one kiss that proved, without a doubt, that there was nothing between him and Blair. He was sure about that. After all, he was back in Brooklyn, lying in his bed, alone, replaying the kiss over and over and over again in his head. How he felt when her lips touched his. How her tongue danced around in his mouth. How his tongue tossed and turned in hers. How mesmerizing her arms felt as they slid over his shoulders. How intoxicating her scent was as it enveloped him. How soft her skin felt as he held her tighter and tighter. How her body felt – No, Dan Humphrey was not obsessing over it at all, nor was he scared witless over how much he was not obsessing over a Ms. Blair Waldorf. Still in bed, he slid over to his nightstand and picked up his phone. Scrolling quickly, he highlighted her name, and paused.

His thumb hesitated over the call button. Should he call? Maybe a text instead. But what would he write?

"Hey, pal, want to check out that film at the Angelika?"

Or "let's go grab a friendly breakfast?"

Or "I'll be at the Beuys exhibit this afternoon, buddy. Do-over?"

Or "I can't stop thinking about you."

Dan Humphrey, hack writer. He flipped his phone closed. No point in sending a text when he didn't know what he wanted to say to Blair. But, he could already picture Blair's adorable look of disgust at the prospect of being called "buddy". He smiled at the thought, and rubbed his forehead. What did he do last night? He cursed himself for thinking of that plan in the first place. The kiss was supposed to make everything clear to him, so he could stop wandering around Manhattan all night thinking about Blair and what he might or might not feel. The kiss was supposed to fail, miserably, and give him a clear indication and proof that they are friends. Quick and simple. The perfect plan. Instead, his stupid pretentious all-consuming, paralyzing thought simply became even larger, more complicated, and even more paralyzing than ever. "Just One Kiss". This ridiculous stupid plan of his clearly sucked major balls. Dan Humphrey, the village idiot. He gripped his phone. Now what?

He yelped out loud when the phone started to ring.

*DAD* It said on the screen. Dan was the lousiest son ever. Lily was heading to prison, and here he was, obsessing over a girl who may or may not be more than just a friend. Or maybe they were never even friends. Were they? The phone vibrated now, ringing with more urgency, to remind him he just said he would stop obsessing like some lovesick teenager. Not that he was one. Dan Humphrey does not get lovesick over someone like Blair Waldorf. Right? He shook his head hard to rid himself of these thoughts and finally flipped open his phone.

"Hey Dad. Is everything ok? How are you doing?"

"Dan, could you come over now? We're going to have breakfast, altogether, as a family. We need to be here for each other."

"Of course. Please tell Lily we're all here for her. See you in a bit."

He should be a good son and tend to family. It would be a good distraction anyway.

* * *

After the somber family breakfast Dan was actually feeling pretty good. For about two hours, he hadn't thought about Blair or their kiss last night. He was cured. As he walked out onto the street, a decision was made. As long as he kept himself away from Blair and put his mind to being there for the fustercluck that was his family, he can do it. He can forget about that kiss. He can. It didn't have to mean anything at all. Maybe he was just traumatized by the event. Of course it's no big deal. What was he thinking? He turned a corner and –

"Ouch! Watch where you're going, you imbec- " Dan didn't want to look up, but his eyes betrayed him as they stare right into those doe eyes. All those feelings that arose from the kiss came rushing right back into his brain, to his detriment. But, did her eyes look a little excited at seeing him?

"Humphrey."

"Blair."

They stared at each other again, both unsure of what the other would say or do. Then again, they were the king and queen of denial. Blair took the lead, as she always did.

"I'm… about to head to Serena's, but it looks like you just did. How are things? Everyone all right?" Blair asked.

"I didn't just see Serena, I saw the whole fam – "Dan closed his mouth. OK, well, he's obviously lost his king of denial title. He quickly began talking again to divert the focus.

"Um, well, everyone's doing the best they can, I guess. A little bit on edge. Especially my dad – he was acting like nothing was wrong at and just kept making waffles throughout the whole breakfast. It was pretty unsettling. And I love waffles."

"Does that surprise you? It's textbook coping mechanism. Stage one – denial!" Blair stopped and realized she said the d word. She half-smiled nervously at Dan, and his heart skipped a beat. If Blair was a disease, he knew at that moment he didn't want to be cured.

"I want you." Dan blurted out before Blair could change the subject. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm gently. Blair looked down for a moment before shaking his hand off. She spun around and briskly walked down the street, and his legs carried him forward, following her along.

"Wow. Blair Waldorf, speechless. This must be a first." He always made jokes at the most awkward moments. He waited for Blair to blow him off with some insulting retort, but instead –

– in one swift move, she grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into a small alleyway along the side of the street. And just as quickly, her lips were suddenly pressed against his.


	2. Chapter 2: Diversions

Note: Thanks for all the lovely comments! I seriously didn't expect people to even read it, let alone comment on it. So thank you all for your encouragement and kindness. It's much appreciated for someone who doesn't actually write. :D

All the other characters and their plots will be in play, and things are happening concurrently along with all this Dair stuff, but I just don't think I would write anything about them unless they pertain to whatever DB scene I'm writing. But they will come into play! Also, I rated this M, just in case for future chapters, but I really struggle with writing steamy scenes without feeling silly, so we'll see. Sorry if you were expecting some sexy fun time here, because a lot of that stuff will be mostly implied (or in between scenes), for now anyway.

Here's the next chapter! It's a shorter one I wrote last night, just a wrap up of events that I want to happen with DB in the first episode back, but I thought I'll update it anyway. Because Dair rocks.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Gossip Girl.

**2.28.11 **

**Chapter 2: Diversions**

"So."

"So."

"I could swear we had the exact same conversation before." Dan quipped, trying his very best not to smile. Because if he did, it would be one hell of a goofy smile. He failed.

"Could you wipe that smirk off your face?" If looks could kill. And yet, all Dan could think about was how adorable Blair looked when she was angry. He beamed at her.

"What smirk? I'm in shock, that's all. You kissed me. Again."

"I did no such thing. I…I tripped."

"And fell onto my lips?"

"Yes. It was an honest mistake!" Blair tried to ignore the rush of warmth to her face upon Dan saying the word "lips".

"Did I just make you blush? I didn't know Waldorfs were capable of such pedestrian things."

"And I didn't know Humphreys are in the habit of squealing like little girls." Blair retorted, while stomping her heel onto Dan's shoe with all her might.

"Ow!" Dan squealed_. Not like a little girl_, he thought_. OK, a little like a little girl_. And yet, as he looked up at Blair beaming at the pain she just inflicted on him, he felt curiously satisfied at being able to make her smile. His arms reached for her and held her close to him. His face was an inch away from hers.

"What are you doing?" Blair whispered alarmingly.

"Tripping." He murmured as he gently kissed her.

_About time he took the reins_, Blair thought as she lost herself in Dan's mouth.

* * *

The phone rang noisily. Blair reluctantly pushed Dan away to retrieve her phone.

"Where are you, B? It's not like you to be late." Serena's voice chirped on the phone.

Blair felt a weird feeling in her stomach.

"S! Hi, hello! I'm on my way. I…had a run in with – "She looked at Dan.

"– an annoying little dog." Dan pouted.

"I'll be there in five." She ended the call and turned to him, her face, unreadable.

"That was Serena. I have to go."

"Of course." As much as Dan wanted to stay in that alley, oh, forever, he too was slightly irked by the phone reminding him that Serena existed. And that she was his ex-slash-step-sister. As well as one best friend to one Blair Waldorf, who was about to walk back out to the sidewalk.

"Wait!"

Blair looked over her shoulder and cocked her head.

Shaking off the weirdness he felt from Serena's call, he walked up and softly brushed a stray hair back from her face.

"I'll text you. Tonight?"

Blair hesitated for a moment, the phone heavy in her hand, but the corners of her mouth turned ever so slightly up. She nodded, and Dan watched her walk away, as he leaned against the wall of what was now his favorite alleyway in the city.

* * *

Dan stood at the entrance of Film Forum, holding two large coffees. He decided that they needed to ease into their newfound – or at least newly not denied – feelings for each other with something familiar. Film Forum was where it all began, after all. Nénette. She was the reason how this even began, this unlikely friendship that was now blossoming into – well, whatever this was. While he was certain he wanted to spend every waking minute with this woman forev _– let's not get ahead of ourselves, Dan Humphrey _– the foreseeable future, and he might be so bold to think she shared this certainty, his mind hesitated to define what this 'thing' between them was. Of which he suspected Blair was wary of doing too. This thought soured his mood a little. Blair, after all, said he would be her social death just yesterday. While he found her dramatic antics to be adorable, he wasn't exactly thrilled with being compared to some horrible affliction she had to hide. Blair's annoyed face suddenly crept into his mind, admonishing him for judging her. He smiled to himself. Even in his head, Blair got the last word. And HeadBlair was right. He had no right to judge her – he was in the same boat, which was why he failed to tell anyone about this date he was about to have. HeadBlair popped into his head again, but this time, she had the look Blair had after he kissed her in the dark alley, cheeks flushed and lips pouting –

"Dan! Hello! Danny boy!" Dan snapped back from his daydream. Two blue eyes stared at him.

"Oh wow. Nate! Hey! What are you doing here? This isn't your neck of the woods" Dan almost dropped both coffees at the sight of Nate, and Raina behind him. Terror was written all over his face.

"Are you all right? You seem…jumpy." Nate asked. "Dan, meet Raina. Raina, Dan."

Having no free hand to shake hands, Dan smiled and nodded at her, noting her right hand was otherwise engaged as well, tucked firmly in Nate's. _Ah ha! Diversion_.

"Nice to meet you! Are you guys on a date?"

"Who's that coffee for?" Nate panicked and asked, hoping to change the subject. It worked. If only Nate knew why.

"What? Oh, no. No. That's for me. Poor lonely me! I like to drink a lot of coffee while I watch movies. It's… a habit of mine." Dan mumbled, then his eyes widened with alarm. "Are you guys here to watch La Peau Douce?"

"Subtitles and Nate don't mix." Raina quipped.

"No, they don't. I was just showing Raina around town." Nate agreed. "Are you sure you're all right, Dan?"

"Me? Of course I'm fine. Well, I better go in. Have fun on your date!" Dan ran into the movie theatre, ignoring the thankfully not too hot coffee spilling all over his hands. _Damn Coffees!_

"Your friend is a little odd." Raina remarked.

"Usually he's less strange." Why was Dan acting so weird? Nate brushed the thought out of his mind. Right now he should focus on taking Raina's mind off her father. Nate winked and flashed his signature smile.

"Where to now, my lady?"

The two wander off into the night, while Blair looked on from behind a pillar. That, was one close call. Too close, now that Dan and she weren't just boring old friends, but…well, what exactly were they now? She stood outside the theatre, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Dan, with two less coffees in his hands, looked carefully around to the outside entrance. Nate and Raina were unsurprisingly gone, and he let out a relieved sigh. He finally spotted Blair on the street among a small crowd of people purchasing tickets, and practically skipped out the door in anticipation of Blair yelling at him for making her wait.

"Before you say anything about me being late, I just want to put it out there that I brought refreshments?"

Blair jumped. Dan stared at her, noting the panic in her eyes. He rubbed her back a little to comfort her, but Blair moved away as if his touch stung her. He followed Blair into the theatre.

"Hey, are you ok? What's wrong?" Blair looked up to Dan's sincere look of concern. She breathed a little easier.

"I'm fine. I…um…saw your run in with Nate and Raina."

"Ah. But didn't you see how I expertly maneuvered my way around Nate? I got mad skills!"

Dan said in a douchey but most adorable way. He took her hand in his, casually, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Or, at least, in the confines of Film Forum, it was. Dan had a way of making Blair feel at ease when she was spinning out. And tonight, she was not going to think – not about what it all meant, not about why they were keeping things a secret. Tonight, she was going on a date with a guy she likes. A lot. And that's that.

"Please. That was Nate. He would have been fooled with a box of Junior Mints." Blair raised her eyebrow with a silly smile on her face.

"I thought you said you brought refreshments?"

"Oh…um…those coffees had to be… sacrificed."

"Where's your popcorn?"

_Crap, I forgot about the popcorn! _Dan's face said. Blair giggled, and Dan didn't care if he never ate popcorn again.

"You're hopeless, Humphrey."

"I am, aren't I?"

Hands still linked together, they make their way to the seats. It wasn't the first time they sat next to each other in a movie theatre, but it would be the first time neither paid any attention to the movie itself.

Just two people on a date.


	3. Chapter 3: Detection?

NOTE: Some very minor spoilers/filming pictures details have been used, so for those completely unspoiled at all, don't read.

I know it's been a while since I've updated, so I thank you in advance for your patience. And I thank every one of you for reading and leaving reviews for this story. They are all very much appreciated! (Yes, indeed I am that Can Attack, but I don't know about 'eloquent'. More like ranty. :D) First, it's because I had been busy making fanvids, so LOL. Yes, I'm a dork. And it's all Dair's fault. Then I've been wavering between a few general ideas of how I want things to go down, and some parts of it I needed to decide on before writing this next chapter so the details would make sense in the long run. And hopefully, the next chapters will come quicker since I have a clearer picture in my head of things to come now. But anyway, here it is, finally, it's probably not as well written as I hoped it to be, I think some of the dialogue needs work, but still, hope you enjoy it. Oh, and just some mild coarse language.

Also, does anyone know how to add space in between paragraphs? I added stars for a line, but it disappears on the actual preview. And then all the paragraphs are so close together (and since I have time jumps and need those spaces, it's kind of annoying looking right now.)

Disclaimer: I don't own GG and any of its characters. Obvs.

* * *

**2.28.11**

**Chapter 3: Detection?  
**

**

* * *

**

That was a month ago. A magical time where everything – save for a near run-in with Nate – fell into place. Boy likes Girl. Girl likes Boy. It was that simple.

* * *

*****4 weeks later*****

* * *

Dan woke up with a headache and his phone ringing as if there was no tomorrow.

*SERENA CALLING* The phone flashed.

He threw his phone across the phone and it landed in a pile of dirty laundry in the corner, still ringing. The fact was that he couldn't bring himself to answer that call. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but especially her. He did not want to hear her voice, he did not care to hear what she had to say, nor did he have any desire to say anything to her. He buried his head underneath his pillow and felt his anger bubble up all over again. How did everything change so quickly?

* * *

Serena snapped her phone shut. Why wasn't he picking up? She'd been calling since last night, but had yet to hear back from him.

"S, what's wrong? You look upset." Blair appeared at the doorway of their conjoining rooms.

"It's ok. I just can't seem to get a hold of Dan." Serena said, but not without spying for a reaction from Blair. There was none.

"It's early. Maybe he's still asleep. Right now, you need to get ready for the luncheon." Blair remarked brightly while she headed back into the bathroom. "So, come on, chop chop! We have a lot to do before Louis arrives." She shut the door and turned the tap on at the sink before Serena could see the tears starting to swell in her eyes. She smiled lifelessly at her reflection on the mirror. This was what she wanted, wasn't it?

* * *

"Louis! You didn't need to bring anything!" Blair kissed Louis on his cheek. "Though, these are exceptionally beautiful." She handed the flowers over to Dorota, who took them without a word. It wasn't that Dorota didn't like Louis, but…she knew Ms. Blair far too well not to see what was happening. And she didn't like it.

"Not as beautiful as you, mon cherie." Louis smoothly replied. "And Serena! You look lovely, as usual."

Serena smiled. "So, are you ready to meet the parents?"

Louis nodded. "No time like the present."

Eleanor and Cyrus came bustling out from the kitchen. "Blair, you didn't tell me our guest of honor has arrived! Prince Louis, welcome to my humble abode. It is truly an honor...Cyrus!"

"What?" Cyrus asked. He was in the midst of hugging Louis.

"So, let's have some lunch!" Eleanor exclaimed as she led the way to the dining room. Dorota looked on worriedly at Blair's perfected smile.

* * *

*****4 weeks earlier******

* * *

After Lily's bail, the family – well, Cece and William, to be specific – decided the best thing to do was to lay low and stay out of the limelight. So, Serena and their family were off to the Hamptons for the break, hoping to better avoid the paparazzi there. Dan thankfully had a huge term paper to write for his independent writing class – so Lily and Rufus didn't insist on him coming along. Rufus was grateful for any small bit of normalcy to focus on, and Dan keeping up his work at college was one. Dan would prepare their apartment for the arrival of their aunt and cousin instead, and hold down the fort in the city while they were gone. He would go up, he said, and visit them on the weekends. Chuck was off – dong something, not that Dan cared, as long as he wasn't around, and especially not around Blair. And Nate was MIA, probably spending most of his time with Raina as she dealt with her father.

But that morning, Dan was not thinking about any of that. He had a date with Blair, again, this time at a nondescript café in the middle of Brooklyn. And he was excited. To say the least.

* * *

Blair was running late. She ran into the café, with a giant hat on her to conceal her identity, out of breath, and looking positively radiant.

Dan meanwhile, sat calmly at the café bar, sipping on a coffee. He looked up and smiled at the hat. Of course she'd be wearing one the size of Alaska. _Can she even see under that?_

"Blair! Finally."

Blair ran up to him and pressed her fingers against his lips, which should annoy Dan, but he'd be lying if he said that didn't turn him on. It was amazing how every little thing Blair did turned him on. "Shhhhhh! Don't say my name out loud! No one can see me here!"

Dan made a face. "Relax, Blair. There's no one around here. Look." Blair looked around. The café was empty. She hated it when Dan was right.

"Fine." She muttered.

She proceeded to sit down next to him, but Dan had other plans. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her. Throwing her hat on the counter, he grasped her tiny face with both hands and reached forward for a kiss.

"That – is how you say hello, Blair."

Blair smacked his face lightly. "Take your grubby hands off me!" She said with an unmistakable smile. "We're making a scene here."

"It wouldn't be if you'd just stop hitting me." Dan quipped.

"That's it. You need to leave!" Blair said angrily, but it dissipated as soon as Dan pouted. Impossibly, she was charmed by one Dan Humphrey. She hugged him close and he relented easily. Two love birds, so focused on one another they failed to see a tiny shadow lurking in the back corner.

* * *

Later, they embarked on a shopping trip Blair carefully planned to avoid any possibility of being spotted. And if spotted, she already had a perfect exit strategy in mind.

"Charity work!" Blair exclaimed.

"You do realize that shopping is not charity work, don't you?"

"If I'm shopping for myself, then I'm simply boosting the economy with my spending. But today, we're shopping for you. And –," She patted his chest, " – that is charity work."

"What's wrong with my outfit today?"

She looked him straight in the eye. "Do we really have to go there?"

"I'm not some Ken doll you play dress up with! I'm a human being! And… I like my clothes."

"And yet, you haven't worn Vanessa's scarf or your grandfather's tie since…"

"I have!" Dan interjected. Then his cheeks flushed. He hadn't realized it, but…somehow he had stopped wearing them because Blair said she hated it. He had been in denial for a very long time.

"Ah ha! Plus, I'm not talking about a whole new wardrobe – you can't afford that anyway! – but just a few small pieces to spark up your existing outfits. That's all. Something that will enhance your look."

"I have a look?" Dan asked, amused.

"Well, you don't look completely terrible all the time. I guess that's a look."

"Are you saying I look good?"

"Don't flatter yourself! Come on, let's go!" Her enthusiasm infected him, even as he swallowed back a groan at the thought of shopping.

* * *

Dan hated shopping. In fact, he detested it. Of course, he had never shopped with Blair before. Now? Dan, as he admired the pink tie Blair picked out for him in his mirror, decided that shopping with Blair might be his favorite thing in the world. Even if it meant that he spent the bulk of what he earned in the past 2 months in one day.

It was like watching an animal in its natural habitat. He loved the way she could glance around a shop and immediately find the one thing in it that he would like. He loved her extensive knowledge of fashion and her love and enthusiasm of it. He loved the way he had her full and undivided attention as she placed tie after tie over his head. He loved the way she could tell in an instant whether something would look good on him or not. He loved the way her eyes crinkle in thought weighing the pros and cons of a particular sweater for him. He loved the way her face lighted up at the sight him in a pair of jeans he now owned and loved. He loved that she took the time to consider the value of each piece – making sure that each item looked great, functional with his old wardrobe, AND didn't cost a fortune. He loved that despite all her previous objections of things in plaid, she picked out a plaid shirt that could please both him and her. It was her way of showing she cared; it was her way of showing just how well she knew him. And he loved all of that.

"I hope you realize that I can never take you anywhere nice ever, now that I've spent it all on me?" Dan fell on his bed amidst all the new clothes strewn on the bed. Blair followed suit and fell on top of him.

"(sigh) I suppose I am to be punished because you spent the better half of your life wasting money of L.L. Bean pants?"

"They were good pants! Warm." Dan flipped her over so he was on top of her. They stared into each other's eyes.

"We're going to wrinkle all the shirts." Blair breathed.

"I don't care." Dan whispered, and kissed her passionately.

"Nice tie." She noted as she took it off teasingly. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You don't say." He kissed her again. And again. Letting the tension build up.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"The door…" Blair mindlessly said, enthralled at what Dan was doing to her neck.

"They'll leave." Dan murmured.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

*KNOCK KNOCK*

The both sat up abruptly, their heads dizzy with anticipation. "Wha – Who?" Blair asked with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Wait here. Don't worry. It's probably nothing." Dan stood up and straightened his clothes.

"Lipstick."

"Thanks." Dan wiped his mouth gently. "Good?"

Dan watched Blair looked him up and down and wished he could just kill whoever's knocking.

"Yes."

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Dan closed the door to the bedroom and ventured to the front door. It better not be Vanessa again.

Holy crap.

"Chuck." Dan's mind raced. . Motherfuck.

"Entertaining someone?" Chuck scowled, annoyed by the wait.

"No, no...of course not." Dan made no move to invite him in.

"Your lack of manners still astounds me, Humphrey."

"I would invite you in, but it's not like we're friends now, are we?" Dan firmly held the door and his stance. No freaking way was Chuck coming through that door.

"This isn't a social call. I'm here because there's something I wanted to ask you."

Dan gulped. There was no way he could know, was there? "Ab..about what, exactly?" He stuttered. Chuck didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't acknowledge it.

"I need a copy of your research on my father. It would do you no good to refuse me."

Relief. "I wasn't about to. Happy to help, as a matter of fact." Dan happily chirped, trying not to sound too excited.

Chuck scowled again. "Well then…could you perhaps give it to me now? Time is of the essence." Dan didn't move.

"Oh. Um. Well, I'm in the middle of something here. I will email you the research as soon as possible."

Something caught Chuck's eye. Behind Dan, on the counter. A handbag. An all too familiar looking handbag. He shook the thought away. _Yeah, right. As if._

"Make sure you get it to me by the end of the day." Chuck huffed and walked away.

"Thank you, Dan." Dan mumbled under his breath. He shut the door and locked it securely. Phew. He took off his sweater and noticed his tshirt was soaked in sweat.

* * *

In the hallway, Chuck pondered for a moment before he dialed a number. He walked back to the door and waited. Not a sound, and definitely not a sound of a phone ringing. He breathed easier.

"Hi Chuck. Is everything ok?" Blair's quiet voice came out of the phone. Chuck pressed his ear to the door. Silence. _Of course._

"Blair. I need your help. Can we meet at your place now?"

"Oh. I'm not at home right now. I'm … at the movies. Is it important?" She whispered.

"It can wait. Thanks for being here."

"Of course. We are friends, after all." And with that, she hung up before he could say anything else. His heart stung a little, but as Chuck stared at the Humphrey door, he was satisfied. Nah, he was just imagining things. It was ridiculous, really.

*VANESSA*

A text from Vanessa? Chuck dismissed it as he went back into his limo. He had more important things to do than to indulge in Punky Brewster's musings right now.

"Arthur, let's head back to the city."

* * *

To be continued


End file.
